O irmão do Papai Noel e a moça dos eletrônicos
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: A espaçonave trenó precisa de uma peça nova e Steve vai atrás dela. Mas no caminho, acaba encontrando uma especialista em eletrônicos que no mínimo chama sua atenção. (se passa antes de "Papai Noel e a moça das cartas")
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Personagens que não me pertencem (C) Aadman e Sony Animation**

**Mais uma história de Operação Presente pra vocês essa se passa antes de "Papai Noel e a moça das cartas" (se quiser ler essa aqui primeiro é até melhor) bom espero que gostem! ~A.g.**

* * *

A espaçonave- trenó do Papai Noel Arthur estava pousada e parada na garagem e Steve tentava consertar o motor danificado. Arthur o observava trabalhar.

-O que exatamente aconteceu Steve? - ele perguntou.

-Eu não sei exatamente - Steve respondeu - nós não gastamos o motor desde o último natal. Talvez uma peça só tenha quebrado. O resto do motor parece estar em perfeita ordem.

-Vai dar pra consertar até o Natal,né? - Arthur se preocupou.

-É claro que vai dar irmãozinho - Steve bateu de leve em seu ombro - não se preocupe. Eu acho que um estabilizador novo dá conta do recado.

-Valeu Steve - Arthur suspirou aliviado.

O próximo Natal seria o segundo Natal de Arthur como Papai Noel e ele ainda estava aprendendo e se acostumando com seu novo trabalho.

-É melhor nós irmos jantar antes antes que a mamãe fique preocupada - Steve disse - Amanhã de manhã eu vou procurar um estabilizador novo.

-Em algum lugar muito longe? - Arthur perguntou.

-Talvez eu tenha que ir ao Vale do Silício ou quem sabe mais perto - Steve disse pensando - conheço uma boa loja de peças na Suécia.

Os irmãos Noel caminharam até a sala de jantar onde o resto da família os esperava.

* * *

**A/N: Posto o próximo capítulo assim que puder**

**Obrigada por ler! Por favorzinho, deixe um review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Personagens que não me pertencem (C) Aardman e Sony Animation**

* * *

Toda a família Noel estava reunida jantando.

-Então meninos - a Sra. Noel disse - o que estavam fazendo na Ivie?

-Ah mãe - Arthur chamou - Steve disse que vamos precisar de uma peça nova no motor da nave um...

-Estabilizador - Steve completou - amanhã de manhã eu vou atrás de um novo;

-Isso explica suas mãos sujas de graxa? - Vovô Noel riu.

-Ah - Steve olhou as mãos - eu não percebi vovô.

-É melhor limpá-las querido - a Sra. Noel deu a Steve um guardanapo.

-Tome cuidado Steve - Malcolm disse - Não deixe ninguém desconfiar que você veio do ólo Norte.

-Pode deixar pai - ele limpou as mãos.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Steve se levantou e logo após o café da manhã com sua família viajou até a Suécia. Em uma das ruas cobertas de neve, ele parou em frente a uma grande loja, seu letreiro dizia: **AL MARTINY - Eletrônicos em geral". **Steve passou pela porta de vidro e se deparou com inúmeros corredores. A loja parecia não ter fim. As prateleiras estavam cheias de caixas e peças. Ele começou a procurar pelo estabilizador. Steve estava tão concentrado que nem reparou alguém lhe chamando. Ele se virou pra ver quem era.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo? - a moça disse. Ela vestia o uniforme da loja, camisa azul e calça jeans. Tinha olhos castanhos e cabelo castanhos liso preso pra trás. Steve ficou sem fala.

-Ah eu... - ele balbuciou - estou procurando a peça... ah... é... hã...

-Eu acho que eu não conheço essa peça - a moça riu com a mão em frente a boca. Steve despertou de seu transe.

-Eu quis dizer um estabilizador - ele sorriu sem graça - pra um motor de grande porte.

-Ah sim, claro - ela sorriu - Por aqui, por favor.

Steve a seguiu até onde ficava os estabilizadores.

-Você precisa consertar um motor? - a atendente perguntou .

-Ah sim - Steve disse - eu não posso falar muito sobre isso, é realmente sigiloso.

-A me desculpe - ela se desculpou - eu realmente não queria me intrometer eu...

-Não eu sinto muito - Steve se desculpou - eu não devia ser tão rude.

-Ah mas você não foi rude - ela disse - bom esse é o estabilizador que precisa.

-Ah - Steve pegou a caixa das mãos dela - obrigado hã... qual é o seu nome mesmo?

-Frida senhor - Frida sorriu respondendo - e o seu?

-É Steve - ele disse - foi um prazer conhecê-la mas agora eu realmente tenho que ir.

-Ah sim - Frida disse - Volte sempre que precisar.

-Eu vou sim - Steve sorriu.

E assim ele voltou para o Pólo Norte com um novo estabilizador e Frida no pensamento.

* * *

**Gostou? Por favorzinho, deixe um review, vai me deixar mto feliz! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Personagens que não me pertencem (C) Aardman e Sony Animation**

* * *

Quando Steve chegou, Arthur foi logo cumprimentá-lo.

-E então irmão? - ele disse - conseguiu achar a peça?

-Que peça, Arthur? - Steve disse distraído

-O estabilizador - os olhos de Arthur se arregalaram. Como seu irmão poderia esquecer? - Pra consertar o motor da Ivie?

-Ah sim - Steve resmungou - eu trouxe sim.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Steve? - Arthur perguntou preocupado

-Não, não - seu irmão respondeu - é melhor eu ir consertar o motor logo.

Ele e Arthur subiram a bordo da Ivie e Steve se pôs a trabalhar no motor enquanto Arthur o observava.

-E então já dá pra testar? - ele perguntou

-Eu acho que sim - Steve se levantou. Ele foi até o painel de controle e puxou uma alavanca. O motor começou a zumbir. Arthur pulou comemorando.

-Deu certo! - ele disse.

-Que bom Arthur - Steve deu um sorriso rápido.

-Ah - o sorriso de Arthur se desmanchou - Vovô me chamou pra assistir TV com ele depois do jantar. Você quer assistir também?

-Talvez Arthur - Steve respondeu desanimado - Eu quero descansar da viagem.

-Tudo bem - Arthur sorriu - Vejo você no jantar.

Steve observou seu irmão partir, pensando porque não conseguia tirar Frida da cabeça. Ele nunca a tinha visto na vida e de repente, era como se ela estivesse grudada em seu cérebro.

* * *

O jantar de Steve foi calmo e silencioso. Sua família toda estranhou ele estar tão quieto assim,

-Steve aconteceu alguma coisa? - Malcolm, o antigo papai noel, perguntou.

-Não, não - seu filho mais velho respondeu meio assustado - nada pai.

Ele se levantou mexendo em seu HoHo e saiu da sala de jantar.

-Pode deixar filho - Vovô Noel disse - vou descobrir o que há com o Antenor Antenado.

* * *

Na sala de TV estava Arthur e Vovô Noel até Steve chegar. Ele sentou-se ao lado esquerdo de seu avô sem tirar os olhos de seu HoHo.

-Eu sei exatamente o que há com seu irmão - Vovô Noel sussurrou para Arthur, olhando para Steve.

-E o que é Vovô? - Arthur perguntou.

-Ele está apaixonado! - o avô de Steve cantarolou alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

-O que? - Steve protestou - Claro que não Vovô.

-Negar é o mesmo que afirmar nesse caso - vovô riu - Aposto que não consegue tirá-la da cabeça. Devia falar com ela.

Steve ergueu uma sobrancelha. Arthur olhou para Steve e sorriu para encorajá-lo.

-Tá! - Steve levantou bravo - Eu vou falar com ela.

Ele bateu a porta e saiu.

* * *

Chegando a Suécia, Steve foi para a loja Al Martiny.

-Steve - Frida o reconheceu - Como vai e a peça pro motor?

=Ah deu certo - Steve respondeu sorrindo - Obrigado por perguntar.

-Eu estava indo almoçar - Frida disse - você quer vir comigo?

-Ah claro - Steve falou e a seguiu até uma lanchonete que ficava a algumas quadras da Al Martiny;

Eles comeram e conversaram sobre peças e eletrônicos por um longo tempo, até o HoHo de Steve vibrar.

-Ah eu tenho que ir - ele disse olhando para o HoHo - meu irmão está me ligando.

-Que diferente seu telefone! - Frida disse fascinada - Ele é de um tipo ue eu nunca vi. ocê conehce o fabricante?

-Ah... eu conheço - Steve disse sem graça - eu conheço sim. me desculpe Frida eu realmente tenho que ir!

-Volte logo, Steve - Frida sorriu

-Ah sim - Steve respondeu - pode deixar.

Assim, ele partiu de volta para o Polo Norte para ver o que Arthur queria.

* * *

**A/N: Depois de ver quanta gente leu essa fic de um dia pro outro, resolvi postar lo****go o capítulo novo Muito obrigada pessoal ;)**

**Gostou? Por favorzinho, deixe um review, vai me deixar mto feliz! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Personagens que não me pertencem (C) Aardman e Sony Animation**

* * *

Steve passou a visitar Frida todos os dias na hora do almoço, e num desses dias ele tomou coragem suficiente para pedi-la em namoro, o que Frida acabou aceitando, já que os dois tinham tanto em comum, principalmente a paixão por eletrônicos. Em um desses dias em que Steve ia visitá-la, Frida o encurralou com uma pergunta.

-E então - ela disse enquanto caminhavam - com o que sua família trabalha mesmo?

Steve parou por um momento, talvez agora ele poderia contar a ela sobre os negócios da família fazendo o Natal acontecer.

-É que é meio complicado de explicar - ele começou - nós trabalhamos com entregas, e como você deve ter percebido, eu sou o responsável pela parte tecnológica, na verdade eu sou o chefe de operações. E o meu irmão caçula, bem, ele é como se fosse nosso chefe.

-Ele é ou não é o chefe? - Frida perguntou confusa

-Na verdade ele é o chefe - Steve respondeu - mas ele não faz o estilo mandão.

Eles riram juntos.

-Frida - Steve continuou - você... gostaria de... conhecer nossa... empresa?

-Mas é claro - ela sorriu - quero ver principalmente os eletrônicos e como eles fabricam o HoHo. É engraçado, Hoho me lembra a risada do Papai Noel.

-Então vamos lá - Steve disse meio apreensivo - eu vou te mostrar a empresa da minha família.

* * *

Frida seguiu Steve até a Ivie. Ela se impressionou com a espaçonave mas não fez perguntas. Logo o trenó tecnológico pousou na garagem e eles saíram.

-Bem Vinda ao Polo Norte - Steve anunciou.

-Essa é... - Frida começou a dizer - Se esse é o Polo Norte, você disse que sua família trabalha com entregas... o hoho... Steve! Sua família é a família do Papai Noel?

Ele só conseguiu assentir confirmando a suspeita dela.

-Inacreditável! - ela gritou animada - como conseguem entregar tantos presentes numa noite?

-Bem - Steve sorriu - acho que a sala de controle pode explicar isso.

Ele levou Frida até a sala de controle e ela observou a tudo boquiaberta enquanto Steve explicava. De repente, Arthur entrou e correu para cumprimentar o irmão.

-Oi Steve! - Arthur disse - Chegou bem na hora do jantar

-Ah Frida - Steve disse - esse é o meu irmão Arthur, ele é o Papai Noel.

-É muito emocionante conhecê-lo Papai Noel - \frida apertou a mão de Arthur entusiasmada - Mas... eu não esperava que o Papai Noel fosse tão magro, sem ofensa!

-Ah não - Arthur riu - Você não me ofendeu, e que faz dois anos que eu sou Papai Noel.

-É uma coisa hereditária - Steve explicou - São Nicolau foi o primeiro papai noel e nós somos descendentes dele. Nosso avô e nosso pai foram papai noel. Agora á vez do Arthur.

-Eu sou Frida - ela sorriu - é um prazer conhecê-lo Arthur e desculpe pelo meu ataque. Eu sempre mandava cartas pro Papai Noel quando era criança.

-Não foi nada - Arthur disse - Você quer jantar com a gente? A família toda vai querer conhecê-la.

-Ah sim! - Frida soriu.

Os três seguiram para a sala de jantar e toda família Noel conheceu Frida. Alguns meses depois, ela e Steve se casaram e Frida foi morar no Polo Norte. Ela ficou encarregada da manutenção dos eletrônicos de todo o Polo Norte. Ela não podia estar mais feliz. Além de estar perto de quem amava e trabalhar com o que gostava, ela agora fazia parte da família Noel.

* * *

**A/N: E esse é o final de mais uma fic muito obrigada a tds que leram ah e essa não minha última fic de Operação Presente ainda vou escrever mais porque eu amo esse filme :) ~A.g.**

**Gostou? Por favorzinho, deixe um review, vai me deixar mto feliz! ;)**


End file.
